100 Things I Learned from Primeval
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Primeval has taught us many things over the course of three series! Featuring all the main characters from Series 1-3.


**100 things I learned from Primeval over the course of three series! Inspired by Le'letha's Doctor Who: _One Hundred Things_, and then tayababy's Star Trek: Voyager: _100 Things_. ^^ Both are really good and on my favorites list, you should check them out!**

* * *

_100 things I learned from Primeval_

_by Kathryn Hart_

1) No matter what they say, the past _always _comes back to haunt you.

2) Dinosaurs_ do not_ make good pets.

3) Unless they are cute, small and do not have teeth.

4) And unless you are being attacked by a future predator, then having a rather large one always comes in handy.

5) What the Professor says always goes.

6)_ Always _bring a pair of sneakers to work.

7) And while you're at it, an extra pair of clothes too, in case of exploding worms, killer fungus, or animal excrement. Or something even worse.

8) Dogs and kids are always bound to get into trouble.

9) _Never _trust a civil servant.

10) Arming yourself with a shovel may work, but it doesn't make you look cool.

11) Never argue with a Captain with a gun (This applies to both Ryan and Becker)

12) You know you're having a bad day when you see your clone hold a gun to your head.

13) Never annoy Lester, it could mean a drop in your paycheck.

14) Ah what the heck, annoy him all you want, it's fun.

15) Always trust someone who tells you not to leave. She usually knows when something bad is about to happen.

16) Never underestimate a geek.

17) Don't touch Becker's weapon supply. _He will kill you._

18) Torches are not very good weapons. Just ask Stephen or Danny.

19) Never trust someone who's been traveling through the anomalies for eight years. Something seems to happen to the brain.

20) A fire extinguisher is also not a very good weapon, refer to Stephen on this again.

21) If someone's pointing a gun at you and prepares to fire...DUCK!

22) Never wear high heels to work, even if you're on your way to an engagement party.

23) Don't step on the living fossils.

24) A definite law of nature: The Anomaly Alert is bound to go off always at the least convenient times.

25) Always wear red to work, you never know if you need to attract a Pteranadon.

26) Never leave a teammate behind.

27) When in doubt, blow the building up.

28) If Captain Ryan looks horrified, don't do it.

29) This also applies to Captain Becker.

30) Never enter an abandoned house alone.

31) _Always _look behind you.

32) And above you.

33) Never run if a dinosaur is chasing you; you'll just trip and fall.

34) Connor + gun = Bad news

35) If Cutter shows up on your doorstep in the dead of night, you know he has a good reason for being there.

36) Apparently, hitting a Gorgonopsid with a truck _is _a good way to kill it.

37) Of course, a gun always works better.

38) Don't complain if you're left behind at the ARC, again!

39) Never trust anybody who knows the name of Claudia Brown, besides Cutter of course.

40) If a beautiful girl (or guy) is flirting with you, always suspect the worst.

41) Especially if your lizard hates her.

42) And every time you try to meet with her, something comes up.

43) If Claudia looks angry, you know you're in for it.

44) Always carry a gun.

45) When cornered, always make sure you're by the lift.

46) Unless someone's using the elevator, then it's not such a good idea.

47) Don't listen to Danny, Raptors are indeed dangerous.

48) And incredibly fast.

49) You know if your life is perfect, something horrible is bound to happen soon.

50) Someone always screams.

51) And somehow, against proper judgment, running towards the scream seems to be the best solution.

52) Always ignore Leek, unless he's planning to take over the world.

53) An anomaly mission is never danger-free.

54) If you've managed to kiss the same person three times in a short amount of time, you know there's more than just mutual attraction.

55) Don't try messing with the past, you'll either end up changing everything and lose someone you love, or you'll just get a headache.

56) Abby is an expert with protecting herself with whatever she can find. Don't mess with her.

57) Someone always has to die. No matter how hard you try to prevent it.

58) If you're stranded in the past, always think happy thoughts. It makes it much more enjoyable.

59) Especially if you have a friend stuck with you.

60) Lizards have feelings too you know.

61) Always do what Cutter says. He knows more than you.

62) Enjoy the good moments while you can because something's bound to happen.

63) Yes, you _can _trust a professor with a gun.

64) Sure fire way to get someone to kiss you: Do something incredibly sweet and let them find out by themselves.

65) Even if she says she hates you before she finds out.

66) Don't let Sid or Nancy anywhere near Lester, he will want to kill them, as well as you.

67) If someone bumps into you and makes you drop all your stuff, _always_ make sure everything is in order, _quickly_.

68) Never give up on your friends. Ever.

69) If he casually asks if you're missing him, it generally means he's missing you too.

70) Never let Danny drive.

71) Don't touch Abby's plants, she will indeed kill you.

72) Never trust Helen.

73) It needs to be repeated: NEVER TRUST HELEN!

74) Don't disobey Claudia's orders. It gets her really mad and makes a big mess.

75) If you're bleeding, you're gonna die.

76) If you feel like someone is watching you, you're probably right.

77) Golf clubs, motorcycles, hair spray, cue sticks, basically anything you can find will make a good weapon against a creature.

78) Don't try to wrap your head around the thought that you used to be someone else. It'll just give you a headache.

79) If you need to make a quick getaway, just make sure you're doing it in style. A sports car works nicely.

80) Conspiracy theories always make Connor happy.

81) Never tell anyone about the anomalies, it'll be bound to get them killed.

82) An anomaly is never safe unless it's locked.

83) Being stuck with Captain Becker is not a bad thing, he usually comes up with good ideas pretty quickly.

84) Don't mess with Connor, he does indeed have his own army.

85) A dart is not a very good defense against a knight with a sword.

86) Dumping someone via text is _never _a good idea.

87) Electricity is a very good weapon against creatures, especially the Arthopleura, the Smilodon, the Pristichampus, and the Megopterans.

88) A ball pit is a good spot to find giant bugs, plus it's fun to play in.

89) When all else fails, use physical force against a creature. It tends to work if you're not killed in the process.

90) "When I say take the stairs you take the stairs!"

91) Cherish the moment, it will be gone in a second.

92) Stephen is most definitely a good shot.

93) If you say "I love you", don't deny it later, you'll just make things worse.

94) Cutter is always right.

95) Never _ever _forget those who you've lost. Even if no one else will.

96) Destroying your best mate's hair dryer in the process of making a robot is _not_ a good way to impress her.

97) Connor will believe everything you tell him.

98) Try not to take advantage of this _too_ much.

99) Never dawdle when on the other side of an anomaly.

100) Everything will turn out alright, in the end.

* * *

**All of these have at least one reference to a scene or occurence in Primeval Series 1-3. Many have multiple references. If you didn't see any connection to certain ones, tell me the numbers and I'll gladly tell you ^^ Reviews are love! xD  
**


End file.
